Vorkath
|text1=Post-quest |item2= |text2=Dragon Slayer II }} Vorkath is a boss encountered during the Dragon Slayer II quest. Seen as a failure and abandoned by his creator, the undead blue dragon guards the deserted Dragonkin fortress on Ungael. The quest variant of Vorkath is significantly weaker than his post-quest counterpart; however, both share the same attacks. After the quest, a stronger variant of Vorkath may be fought. Both the quest and post-quest fights take place in an instance; if the player dies battling Vorkath, they can pay 100,000 coins to Torfinn to reclaim their items. If players die elsewhere, these items will be lost. In addition to this, Torfinn's holding capabilities do not stack with others (e.g Zulrah, Grotesque Guardians), so if players have items being held by one of these fights and dies to Vorkath, the items there will be lost. Vorkath is considered a blue dragon for the purpose of a Slayer assignment. As Vorkath is also undead, the Salve amulet and its variants will work on him in place of a Slayer helmet. Drops In addition to the 100% drop, the player will also have two rolls on Vorkath's drop table. This excludes unique items such as Vorki, skeletal visages and elite clue scrolls. 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Dragonhide |} Tips |} Materials |} Seeds |} Other |} Concept art Dragon Slayer II artwork.jpg|Artwork of Dragon Slayer II. Vorkath model.png|Pre-release model of Vorkath. Vorkath model 2.png|Pre-release model of Vorkath. Vorkath model 3.gif|Pre-release walking animation of Vorkath. Vorkath model 4.gif|Pre-release animation of Vorkath coming back to life. Trivia *Originally, the post-quest Vorkath had 640 Hitpoints. This was changed to 1,000 with increased stats due to players being able to use a "moonwalking" trick to deal damage during the poison pool attack without taking any damage. Kill times were reset following this fix. **Many players criticised this, as it made Vorkath incredibly hard to kill, especially for players who could not afford a dragon warhammer or were off-task. As a result, Vorkath's health was reduced to 750 the following day, with any damage dealt to him during the poison pool attack being reduced. In addition, it also made the salve amulet and its variants work against him. Like the first hotfix, kill times were reset again. **Due to player requests of how poor Vorkath's drops were given the time needed to kill it, several of Vorkath's drops were increased, and given the ability to roll for two drops at a time. However, player complaints about how overpowered it was and the drop values being similar to Zulrah caused fears of items crashing, so some of the more lucrative drops were reduced as a result. The same update also increased the damage players could deal to Vorkath during his poison pool attack, up to 50% of their maximum hit. *Vorkath's post-quest examine is a reference to a similar saying Let sleeping dogs lie, which says to avoid interfering with situations where nothing is currently wrong. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses